


Better Than No Attention

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Kirk, Coming from being Spanked, Figging, Gags, M/M, Mind Break, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is about to learn that sometimes it's better to be ignored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than No Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags because I don't want anyone getting triggered from this. This was inspired by a piece of art on tumblr and I had started it about two years ago. I caught a second wind recently and finished it.  
> Not beta read.

The lab was clean, white and sterile. Which was why Kirk was never completely at ease there. He liked things a little chaotic, a little colorful, and little dirty. The rest of the ship was his domain and he stalked her corridors like a tiger, but the labs... That was Spock's kingdom and he never let anyone forget it. Especially not his captain.

Kirk peered at the back of Spock's head, his arms cross over his gold-clad chest, chewing on his lower lip. He had just told Spock that he needed his help on the bridge. Spock simply looked at him, nodded his head and turned back to whatever it was he was doing 

“Understood. I will be there momentary.”

Kirk bristled at Spock's flippant attitude towards him and his command. He would scream at him, but the labs never seemed like the right place, so he stood there seething. 

“What do you meant ‘momentary’? You will come with me now!”

Anyone else would have dropped everything they were doing and stood to attention, but Spock just turned and gave him a slow blink. 

“I understand the severity of the situation Captain, but a few minutes will not make that much of a difference. You may head to the bridge and I will be along shortly. Now please excuse me.”

And there it was. Spock’s little attitude that he tossed around.  The one he used when he was pulling rank and pushing buttons, without being aggressive. Kirk snarled, pulling his lips back over his teeth. How dare Spock think that he could talk to him like that?

“Mr. Spock, you will obey my command. Do you understand me?” 

Spock didn't answer or even turn around. Kirk stood dumbfounded. 

“Spock?” 

The Vulcan didn't even flinch. Kirk started to shake. His vision filled with red and blood pounded inside his ears. His fists curled at his sides and his teeth clenched.

How dare he ignore me?

In front of him, Spock went about his work on the table in front of him, no more aware of his captain's wrath than the man in the moon.

How dare he... Kirk's mind churned and with each passing second, he became more enraged. He felt bile rising in his throat and he was dizzy. It had been a long time since he had been this furious.

He stomped over to Spock and taking Spock's shoulder in his hands, he dug his fingers into bone. Spock gasped and moved to turn, but Kirk kicked him in the back of the knee. He buckled under the assault and Kirk towered over him.

“You DARE ignore me,” Kirk growled. He threw himself on the Vulcan, taking a pointed ear in his teeth. He bit down hard, hearing the cartilage pop. A disgusting metallic taste filled his mouth as he drew blood. In his hold, Spock made no sound, but Kirk could feel the Vulcan’s body tense under him.

Kirk felt in control, pinning his first officer and it was a shock when Spock sprang to his feet, throwing Kirk off him. Kirk hit the ground hard, his landing knocking the air from his lungs. In his mouth, the taste of his blood mixed with Spock's. 

Gasping, he looked up to see Spock standing over him, his face like stone. His eyes, however, burned like embers. A tremor moved through Kirk's body,

Not taking his eyes off his captain, Spock reached up with one hand and with care touched his ear. He brought the hand around to his face and stared at it for several seconds. The room filled with silence and Kirk laid there mesmerized by the way Spock peered at his hand.

Finally, Spock dropped his hand and turned his gaze back to Kirk. “I had no idea that I was being so neglectful of you, Captain.”

Alarms went off in Kirk's head. He got to his feet and started making his way towards the door. All the while Spock's eyes never left him.

“Alright Spock, you seemed to have learned your lesson here. So, next time just do as your told. Got it?”

Spock tilted his head, his expression unreadable. “I believe I understand, but Captain, I have been remiss in my behavior towards you. I must correct this immediately.”  Kirk continued to back up  until he hit the door. As fast he could, he turned to punch the controls. There was pressure at the base of his neck and everything went black.

~*~*~

When Kirk came to, he blinked and hissed as sweat moved into his eyes. He tried to bring a hand to his face and found it bound away from his body. He opened his eyes again in spite of the sting and found himself tied face down on a bed.

He lifted his head as best he could to look around, but the room was too dark . Lowering his head, he rubbed his sweat off on the bed sheets under him before he attempted another look around. There were shapes in the gloom but he could not make them out.

He attempted to pull at his bounds but they were unyielding. Stopping his struggle for a moment, he wiped his face off again, cursing how warm the room was. The heat was almost intolerable and he could feel beads of sweat forming all over his body. It made the sheet under him wet and cling to his skin.

Taking a deep breath, Kirk laid still and tried to think. There was sound just at the edge of his hearing. Kirk lifted his head and turned one way then the other as he tried to listen. He heard it again.

A footstep. He waited and detected another. A voice whispered: “Computer, lights up twenty percent.”

The room filled with a dim light and Kirk craned his neck to see. Spock stood few steps from the bed at parade rest, arms behind his back, still in uniform.

“Are you comfortable?” Spock asked taking a step forward.

His internal alarms ringing once more, Kirk renewed his struggles with his bonds.

“I would not bother if I was you. Your restraints are quite secure.”

Step.

Kirk disregarded this and kept fighting to free himself.

“I never knew that you felt so uncared for, Captain.”

Step.

“I am even more surprised by your behavior, but there are those who say negative attention is better than no attention.”

Step.

On the bed, Kirk squirmed. “Spock, whatever you have up your sleeves; I order you to stop and untie me.”

“I do not think so, Captain. I must make amends. Of course, since you acted so poorly then I must also punish you.”

Step.

Kirk trembled as panic overcame him. A low wail escaped his lips as Spock took one last step. “Spock, let me go and I'll give you want ever you want,” Kirk pleaded.

“I will let you go in due time, but first, you must understand how badly you misbehaved. I expect more from you, Captain and you have disappointed me greatly. But perhaps I am to blame. No matter.”

Moving his hands from behind his back, Spock revealed a long thick paddle and small black bag. Both items worried Kirk. Spock placed the paddled down on the bed and opened the bag. From it, he pulled three items: A blindfold, a ball gag and something long, thick and brown. With care, Spock sat on the edge of the bed next to Kirk's head. He laid out the blindfold and gag but held onto the third item.

“Spock, what in the hell is that?”

“This?” Spock looked at the object he held. “This is ginger root, Captain.” Without another word, Spock pulled his dagger from his slash. Kirk tensed waiting for Spock to bring the blade around, to stick him with it, but instead he started to cut at and carve the root.

A sick feeling bubbled in Kirk's stomach as Spock shaped and peeled the ginger. When Spock was done, he held the root in his hands. It looked like a plug. 

“Oh god,” Kirk whispered. His panic and nausea increased as Spock stood and leaned over Kirk's ass.

His cheeks were pulled apart and Kirk started to yell. He did his best to kick out but the straps on his legs held him tight. Something pressed against his hole, pushing its way inside. Kirk tried to cry out as it pushed past the rings of muscle, but he made no sound. The sharp pain of the forced entry left him breathless.

With one last push, it was inside him. It left him uncomfortable, it's fullness giving him mixed feelings. A strange warmth was forming inside him. Breathing hard, Kirk squirmed against it. 

“Spock, what did you do?”

“Nothing that will cause permanent damage. I just added an extra touch to your punishment.”

Kirk opened his mouth, to protest his treatment, to threaten, to plead and to bribe the Vulcan into letting him go. But as his lips parted, Spock picked up the gag and shoved it into Kirk's mouth. The hard rubber hit his teeth and he winced. He let out a snarl as the gag's leather straps were fastened tightly around his head. He cast his eyes around to glare at Spock only to have the blindfold placed over them.

“There. Now we may begin,” Spock said. 

Blinded, Kirk jerked his head from side to side, his limbs pulling ineffectually against his restraints. A loud smacking sound and a sharp pain across his ass forced him to be still. It was a shock and he inhaled sharply through his nose. His muscles clenched tightly and the warmth inside him turned to a stinging burn for a second as he did. He forced himself to relax and was rewarded with another hit.

A groan formed in his mouth at impact. Squeezing his muscles again he was treated to more of the burn. His hips bucked, driving himself into the mattress. An appreciative hum filled his ears. Spock was enjoying himself.

Kirk refused to give him any satisfaction. The next few hits, he fought to control himself and his movements. He was failing as his hips bucked of their own accord and his muscles tightened without mercy around the ginger root inside him with each hit.

The time between hits was shortening. After only a few smacks the paddle was coming down on his ass in rapid succession. Each hit was brutal, forcing Kirk to whimper and sob every time.

The burning inside him was no longer conducive to his tightening muscles but was a pervasive thing. It flowed up inside him, its heat increasing with each smack. It wasn't just his channel that burned either.

Flames of shame and embarrassment rose up his neck heating his face and ears. The friction on the bed under him was stimulating him and he found himself achingly hard. He rocked his hips  with each hit, bringing him closer to orgasm. Tears rolled down his face from under the blindfold.

He was no longer registering the pain, or perhaps he could no longer separate it from the pleasure he felt as his erection rub against the bed under him. One particularly hard hit forced his eyes to roll back and he sobbed openly. He was close, so close, but he couldn't come like this.

He continued to fight, but his body betrayed him. He was rutting into the bed now in time with the hits. Spock was showing no mercy with each smack coming down faster and harder than before.

One last hit and it was over. Kirk gave a muffled cry as he came. His mind emptied of every thought and he rutted into the bunk, riding out his orgasm with abandon

Afterward, he lay limp on the bed. His treacherous body no longer seeking pleasure over his pride, acknowledged the pain and discomfort. His wrists and ankles were  raw. His ass was red hot and throbbed,  the pain beating a tattoo under his inflamed skin. His face was hot and wet with tears, drool, and snot. His body shook as he laid there weeping.

There was the sound of footsteps again, but moving away. Good. Kirk prayed that Spock was done with him. That he would be left alone, even like this. He would stay there, tied to the bed. Eventually,  he would die. Anything would be better than having to look Spock in the face and see the light of triumph in his eyes.

It wasn't going to be that easy, however. The footsteps returned, steadily getting closer and a weight setting on the bed next to him. A hand went to his ass and Kirk whimpered as it squeezed, digging fingernails into his skin.

The hand moved sliding down the cleft of his ass. The ginger root was pulled out leaving him feeling open and exposed.  Kirk gasped as the air blew against his hole. He squirmed as it happened again and a soft ‘shhh’ filled his ears. The hand was back now. It didn't grab as before but rubbed something cool and silky on Kirk’s hot skin.

The feeling was exquisite and Kirk moaned openly through his gag. The hand gently rubbed the substance on his ass taking its time with each cheek. It felt so good that he cooed and hummed with approval.

The feeling of calm vanished as he felt one finger slip inside him. It seemed to be covered in the same substance. It cooled the burning inside him, but it seemed like it wasn't just there to apply the ointment.

Slowly it pushed into him and pulled back out. Over and over again. Another finger joined it and the movements became faster. Kirk's breath caught in his throat as third was added and the movement became much faster. This wasn't the aftercare he sought. He was being forced into another state of arousal.

He wanted to fight it but couldn't. He was too tired and his limbs wouldn’t move anymore. So he laid there the fingers inside him sliding in and out with a steady pace. They stretched him wide and curled upwards touching his core.

Once more his body betrayed him as his cock began to harden and his hips rocked. More tears rolled down his face, but he moaned without a trace of shame as before. He had given up. Let Spock take his toll on his body. So as long it felt good, why fight it?

The fingers slipped out one last time and a hot hand trailed its way up Kirk’s back. The weight on the bed shifted. Something moist and rough touched the base of his spine and it moved its way up his back. It stopped at his shoulders where teeth dug into his shoulders. Kirk shook and whimpered, but made no move to fight back.

Idly, Spock's hands and mouth roamed over Kirk’s body. He nipped at his neck and shoulders a low purr buzzing in Kirk’s ears. A hand slipped under him and started to play with his nipples one by one.

Kirk writhed in his bonds, moaning loudly through his gag as Spock continued to caress and fondle him. The pressure was released from his wrists as Spock untied them and pulled Kirk up on his hands and knees.

“Don't try anything, Captain. You will regret it if you do,” Spock hissed in his ear. Kirk shivered and hung his head. He was rewarded with a low hum of approval.

Warm hands gripped his hips holding them firmly and Kirk tensed as something rubbed against his ass. It stroked itself between his cheeks a few times before it pushed inside him. An overwhelming fullness rocked his senses.

One of Spock's hands touched his lower back, rubbing small circle into the skin as he made soothing sounds. Kirk's continued to shake as he worked to make his body relax. He tried to draw in deep breaths through his nose. After a minute, his body loosened up and Spock pressed in farther.

It was a slow process. Fully encased, Spock gave Kirk a gentle smack on the ass before he started moving. His thrusts were slow but rough, each one jerking Kirk forward. He gripped the sheets under him to remain upright.

It was awful, how good it felt. Another long low moan escaped his throat as Spock fucked him. This earned him another gentle touch as Spock placed a hand on the flat on Kirk's back.

Spock's thrust started coming faster and his grunts filled Kirk's ears. The hand on his back moved into Kirk's hair. His head was pulled back hard, Spock showing no mercy, forcing him to arch his back as he scrambled to hold on to the bed.

It sent shameless tendrils of arousal through his body.  He moaned loudly wanting more. Loud wet slapping sounds filled Kirk’s ears. He was weak and dizzy, in his mind begging Spock not to stop.

His cock throbbed painfully between his legs. He whimpered and moaned trying to signal to Spock that he needed to get off.  When Spock did finally reach around and take his dick in hand, stroking it firmly, Kirk moaned his thanks.

At last, Kirk came again, this time when a strangled cry that morphed into a pitiful whimper as Spock stroked him through. More heat poured into him as Spock came inside him. The fist in his hair let him go and he fell forward. He laid there stunned as he fought to catch his breath, before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

He awoke to something hot and wet on his cock. The blindfold was gone and he opened his eye, looking  around.  He was on his back in Spock's bed with the Vulcan between his legs, sucking his cock,

Dark eyes peered up at him and Spock pulled back,  Kirk's cock slipping out his mouth with a with pop. He moved up Kirk’s body and lifting one of Kirk's leg and pushed himself inside Kirk, lying flush over Kirk’s body.

He rested his whole weight on him and Kirk groaned. The gag the was still in place and was unable to beg Spock to leave him be when Spock started rocking his body. Not that it would have done any good. Once again Kirk let himself be taken by the Vulcan his body awash with pleasure.

He closed his eyes  blood singing in his veins as Spock use him for possibly a third time. Spock licked Kirk’s mouth as he fucked him, his tongue tracing around the edge of the gag his breaths come fast. Kirk's cock twitched trapped between them.  He waited for his release, sobbing when he came. 

As he twitched on the bed, Spock let out a growl his hips giving one hard thrust as he came. He collapsed on top of Kirk limp.  After several minutes, Spock raised one hand to Kirk's face stroking it with two fingers before he roughly fumbled with the straps on the gag pulling it out of Kirk's mouth.

With the gag gone, Kirk moved his mouth opening a shutting it, attempting to ease the ache in his jaw. Spock propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at him, his face void of emotion but his eyes hinted at something else.

“Alright Spock,” Kirk said once his was sure he could form the words without crying. “You had your fun. Let me go.”

“No.”

Kirk stared. “What do you mean no? Let me go!”

“No. You wanted my attention Captain and now you have it. Completely.” There was an odd jerking at the corners of Spock's mouth. “I am going to make sure that you never feel so neglected ever again.  I hope you find my quarters comfortable because this will be your new home.”

“You can't,” Kirk said fear creeping into his voice. A vision of him being tied to Spock's bed for rest of his life poured into his mind. It was horrifying.

Spock tilted his head to one side. “Can't I? I think that I can. No one will question it. No one will even care.” He leaned in close, gently kissing Kirk on the cheek. “Don't worry. I will take excellent care of you” 

Spock continued to stroke Kirk's face as tears formed in Kirk's eyes. He began to weep openly and continued to do so, even when Spock pushed his way inside Kirk once more.

Afterward, Spock removed his bonds and carried him into the fresher. Kirk let him, his body numb and his mind blank. He sat there unresisting as Spock washed him and dried him. He stared unseeing at the floor as Spock fussed over his hair. He remained still as Spock carried him back to the bed and fitted him with a collar.

It wasn't until Spock locked a metal cuff around one ankle chaining him to the bed that Kirk reacted at all. He laughed. It started as a giggle and grew louder and more hysterical as it continued.  So this would  be his new life:  Broken and mad. The object of Spock's undivided attention.


End file.
